


Beyond the surface level

by odwintheredtailedhawk (Foanzscamelia)



Category: Study Series - Maria V. Snyder
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foanzscamelia/pseuds/odwintheredtailedhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irys Jewelrose, second magician of the sitian council is always had a serious and stern demeanour. But underneath that, is a women who is terrified to lose those whom she care about and will dedicate her life to ensure these people remain save, even at the cost of her own. Just an Irys-centric fanfic because i felt that she lacked the attention she deserved in the book (so much potential undiscovered in her).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the surface level

Yelena could not stop it. Through the fire, her only window to the physical world, Yelena saw Irys draw a knife towards herself before cutting herself free. While Rose was distracted from the souls and power torn from her, Irys ran towards the second magician and freed him. But what Irys failed to see was the vermin hidden behind the smoke of the fire waiting. For the perfect opportunity. He struck. Yelena could not do anything. She screamed in the fire world, urgently trying to bring her message across to the physical world. But all she could hear in reply was the Fire Warper’s mocking laughter, before the Vermin plunged a sword deep through Irys’s weakened shield and through her back.

Pain suddenly erupted from her back. Crippling pain spread like wildfire through her whole body and Irys suddenly found herself on the ground. Agony like no other held her down and pinned her to where she was. Sounds, there were loud sounds about her but Irys couldn’t distinguish them as one sound moulded into another and all she could hear was buzzing. The last thing Irys heard above the loud buzzing was the screech of a hawk. _Odwin_. She called out mentally before falling giving in to the darkness.

\----------

The onslaught of pain battered Irys's soul to the core. And during her brief periods of consciousness, there were voices that seem to drift in from a distance.

 

_Child please keep fighting._

_A familiar screech of a hawk she could not seem to name._

_Sister please hold on for us._

_Don't leave us._

 

Irys tried to focus on the words. But they always seemed to slip further the moment she exerted effort. And soon the comfort of darkness consumed her.

 

\----------

 

 

 


End file.
